


Two Good Liars

by Rivulet027



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Post S1. Xavier wakes up, already rescued, with Doc driving. Doc explains the plan for them to avoid Xavier's former employer.





	Two Good Liars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PositivelyVexed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PositivelyVexed/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Wynonna Earp. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: This is post S1 and doesn't include anything from S2 as I haven't watched yet.

Xavier wakes up and forces himself to keep deep breathing, keep his eyes closed, and keep still, as he takes stock of his situation. He in a car, he can hear the engine and feel the movement. He aches, a whole body ache that speaks of bruising. He’s not wearing much more than a t-shirt, jeans, and shoes. There’s a blanket covering him, could he use it to attack the driver? Would that be enough to get away?

“Now before you go trying to mare what has otherwise been a flawless rescue do try and realized you’re safe.”

Xavier stills briefly at the familiar drawl, before opening his eyes, and turning his head. “What did you do?”

“Got you out of that hell hole, for which I’m now starting to worry you won’t be grateful about. Waverly worked hard on this plan, I suggest you go with the plan.”

He stares at Doc not sure how to process how grateful he is to wake up to the other man driving a car. Xavier wets his dry lips, “I...I…”

Doc takes a hand off the steering wheel to drum his fingers on top of a plastic lid. Xavier reaches for the cup as he asks what it is.

“Water.”

Xavier takes a cautious sip, before drinking it slowly. When his throat stops feeling so dry he manages to ask, “How did you get me out of there? Where did you get me out of?”

Doc glances over at that last question, or maybe it’s the confusion in his voice that has Doc looking at him in concern, has his tightening his fingers around the steering wheel. Doc takes a measured breath and asks in a carefully steady tone, “What’s the last thing you remember?” 

Xavier frowns, glancing out the window, as he tries to remember anything about what was clearly time with the Black Badge, before admitting, “Wynonna shooting Bobo.”

Doc makes a worried considering noise.

“How much time am I missing?”

“Now don’t go,” Doc starts.

“How much time?” Xavier insists.

“It’s been about a month,” Doc informs him in a measured voiced.

Xavier forces himself to take a deep breath and runs his hand over his face. A month? He takes several more deep breaths as he tries to decide what he needs to know first. “The plan? The town?”

“The town is the town. Wynonna is fulfilling her destiny. Waverly and Nicole are making sure she has all the information she needs. Now we, on the other hand, are going to worry about you, which is the plan,” Doc pauses to glance over at him, then continues. “We don’t want Black Badge to be a thorn in Wynonna’s side so we have to keep moving. She’ll worry less knowing you’re safe, they’ll all worry less knowing you’re safe.”

“They?” Xavier asks.

“How am I going to know you're safe when my job is to keep you safe?” 

“Anyone helping Wynonna besides Waverly and Nicole?” 

Doc shrugs and admits, “I think Nedley knows, but he mostly just makes sure they have an office to run out of and that Officer Haught is available.”

Xavier breathes a sigh of relief. “Anyone they don’t know trying to help?”

“Waverly sent me with a laptop so that you could email them later.” Doc reassures.

“Did you even understand half of what you just said?”

Doc smiles and shakes his head. “Don’t have to understand it, just have to know it’s a way of communicating with them, one that doesn’t leave us being tracked easily.”

Xavier nods. “Alright. You and me. What’s the plan?”

“Keep moving so Black Badge doesn’t get to you, help Waverly find information if she needs it, go after the monsters out here, if we find any. Waverly thinks she’s got a ghost for us to hunt.”

“And the ring on your finger?” Xavier asks, taking in the glint of gold. “When did you get married?”

“Ah, see that’s part of the elaborate plan,” Doc explains, amusement in his tone. “We now have the distinction of being fake-married.”

“What?” Xavier asks laughing.

“I’ll give your ring properly when we stop for the night,” Doc promises. 

There are so many questions Xavier still needs to ask, so many things he needs to know about the plan that Waverly puts together for them. He settles on levity instead. “Which shocked you more, that interracial relationships are now allowed or that homosexual ones are?”

Doc raises his eyebrows, mustache twitching as his lips curve up in amusement. He admits, “Officer Haught included a brief history lesson. Wynonna was amused. And apparently there are still bigots in certain parts of the world and we best be careful how we conduct ourselves.”

Doc glances over, clearly trying to see if what he said is correct. Xavier agrees with him, shakes his head, then broaches his biggest worry. “My meds?”

“I stole a supply when I stole you,” Doc attempts to reassure. “We’re gonna have to wean you off slow, but…”

“No,” Xavier shakes his head, fear making him feel cold, “You got a taste of what that stuff keeps at bay. I can’t risk it.”

“Maybe you need to start coming to terms with what those drugs keep at bay, learn to accept that it’s a part of you,” Doc suggests.

“I could hurt you.”

“Or worse someone else?” Doc teases.

Xavier forces himself to take slow, deep breaths and not reprimand Doc that this isn’t a laughing matter. Doc pulls the car over, parks it, and starts looking him over.

“I’m fine,” Xavier rushes to reassure.

“Are you?”

“I have places I set up, small stashes of my medication in case they cut me off. None of them were close to Purgatory, but if you have a map…if I can figure out where we are…” 

Xavier shakes his head, unlatches the seat-belt and steps out of the car. He leans against it, tells himself he’s safe now, breathes in the biting cool of the fresh night air. He tracks Doc coming around the car slowly, deliberately loud.

“Dolls, I told you, Waverly’s found us a ghost to hunt.”

“Dolls? Don’t tell me we’re taking my last name and the plan is to hide with it.”

“Smith. You’re John, I’m Henry, but I figure I can get away with calling you doll and the general populace will just take it as a term of endearment.”

Xavier breathes out slowly again, accepting Doc’s answer, then asking, “How long has it been since I had any meds?”

Doc shrugs, his silhouette in the dark making it easy to see, as he steps closer and leans in so that they’re practically eye to eye. “Couldn’t access you while you were passed out and no way of knowing.”

Xavier takes stock of himself slowly, trying to access his level of control, but he’s sore and nervous. He’s not sure he trusts his judgement. He shakes his head slowly and admits, “I don’t know.”

“Well, we’ll need to discuss how much you normally takes and how often, while you’re still feeling in control. Then we’ll figure out how to best decrease the dosage until you’re off of it.”

“I can’t, what part of that can you not understand?” Xavier stresses.

“I might not be caught up on all the new medical standards, but don’t dismiss my expertise.” 

“What happens when I lose control?” Xavier challenges.

“That just something we’ll have to figure out,” Doc reassures, before pulling a ring out of his pocket and pressing it into Xavier’s hand. “Now would you do me the honor of being fake-married to me?”

Xavier slides the ring onto his finger as he asks, “So now we’re ghost hunters?”

“Demons, mostly, I think,” Doc says as he moves in closer. 

Xavier forces himself to stand, but stills as Doc leans in against him. “What are you doing?”

“Well, I ain’t asking you to consummate this, but we are going to have to be convincingly married and affectionate.”

Xavier laughs, leans his head against Doc’s shoulder and laughs. Doc pats him on the back slowly.

“Not sure any of what I said was funny.”

“You sounded offended,” Xavier tells him as he pulls back to look at Doc. “Maybe we work on being in each other’s space or holding hands before we get to kissing.”

“It has been awhile since I kissed another man,” Doc admits. 

Xavier raises his eyebrows at the thought, that Doc has kissed other men, that Doc seems to be interested in kissing him right now, even if that is to solidify a fake-marriage plan. He reaches out slowly, fingers brushing Doc’s hip, smiling as Doc leans in again. He grips Doc’s hips and meets him halfway. Their lips brush slowly in several brief kisses before Doc makes a considering noise. Xavier pulls him closer, deepens the kiss, and feels something in him settle. He’s safe. They’re both safe, for now.


End file.
